1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image correction of color image.
2. Description of Prior Art
As to digital image data, especially color digital image data, various types of correction are performed on input image data. It is known that after digital image data are analyzed, the analysis result is presented in a user interface and that parameters for image processing are inputted by a user. For example, in an image processing described in Japanese Patent laid open Publication 10-233934/1998, color attributes (value, chroma and hue) of a color in an object image are analyzed, and they are adjusted in an interactive way. For example, value information is analyzed, and the analysis result is displayed as a histogram of value. Then, an operator instructs to increase or decrease the value by referring to the graphic presentation. Then, image correction is performed by using the instructed parameters. For example, the histogram is expanded to adjust the image according to the analysis results.
However, for a general user, it is difficult to set parameters of color attributes for image correction or to correct the parameters when an unsatisfactory correction result is obtained. For example, for an image having color fog, it is difficult to set parameters in correspondence to the color fog. Therefore, it is favorable to easily reflect user's wish in image correction.